1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for controlling the positioning of solar panels which may be arranged independently or in groups or arrays. More particularly, the present invention relates to positioning apparatus for controlling the orientation of a solar panel(s) of the type normally mounted on motor homes, trailers and the like with the positioning system being controllable from a remote location, either inside or outside of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has become customary to mount a solar panel or an array of such panels on the rooftop of vehicles such as motor homes, trailers and the like. In the prior art, orientation of the solar panel, for the purpose of collecting solar rays, normally requires some type of manual manipulation, usually from a ladder or by actually climbing onto the vehicle roof. Such positioning systems are usually very rudimentary and often involve manually adjustable braces or the like connected between the solar panel and the vehicle roof. An example of such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,501 to Glidden et al. Alternatively hand crank operated panel lifting apparatus has been utilized to position motor vehicle roof-mounted solar panels. U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,753 to Noennich illustrates a device of this type. In the latter instance, crank elements are mounted so as to extend through the roof of the vehicle, allowing a person within the vehicle to operate a hand crank so as to position the solar panel. This arrangement, of course, requires openings to be made in the vehicle roof as an after market installation which may result in leakage problems or other structural damage to the motor vehicle or trailer. A need thus arises for a remotely controllable power unit and mounting operable either from within or without the vehicle to position solar panels. The positioning apparatus must be compact and otherwise adaptable to the motor home or other vehicle roof structure and must be acceptable in appearance and compatibility with the vehicle structure.